endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Finale (E4)
Finale 'is the 14th and final episode of ''Endurance: Tehachapi. Overview After nearly a month in the Tehachapi Mountains, it all comes down to this; the final competition at the Temple of Fate. Before the night is over, one team will be crowned Endurance Champ and will win an amazing trip to Costa Rica! Summary The moment has finally arrived! After almost a month of intense challenges, the final two teams, Red and Purple, will head up to the Temple of Fate tonight for their final competition. Red has a small lead with seven Pyramid Pieces to Purple's six, but it's still anyone's game. As the sun sets, Jonathan, Daniela, Erika and Franke meet JD one last time. JD reminds them of telling them at the start that two of them were Endurance champs. JD says that for the Red team, their route to the finale was the number two. They won two missions, got two Samadhis and went to the Temple twice. JD says that the competitions that Red won were competitions that were won based on Erika's strength and winning the competition on her own with her strongest competition coming from Daniela in the final Temple mission. JD said that Purple was the underdog and one of the smallest teams in size. Daniela admitted that at first she wanted Michael as a partner, but that now she is glad that she had Jonathan as a partner. Tonight these two teams will leave the site forever, so JD has a special gift to remind them of their experience on Endurance. He gives them each a log that has been cut from the cabins where they’ve lived for the past few weeks. Each log has been inscribed with the word “Tehachapi” a drawing of the seven team-colored poles and an image of the Temple of Fate. The kids are all excited about their gifts, a reminder of their once-in-a-lifetime experience shared here in the Tehachapi Mountains. JD then hands each team its metal pyramid pieces to take up to the final competition at the Temple of Fate. He leaves the kids to say their final goodbyes and pack-up before they leave the cabins for good. Franke and Erika are sitting on the tree swing together. Erika asks Franke what he is going to miss most. Franke said that he will miss the food, the people, and the swing. Franke admits that he is going to miss a ton of things and he just had so much fun there. Erika said that the lake and the scenery were just so beautiful and untouched. She said that she is going to miss that, and realizing that she will never be coming back makes her realize that she wants to find and visit other untouched places just as beautiful as this. Jonathan asks Daniela if she is nervous for Temple. She says yes, but Jonathan says that he isn't. As he says, win or lose he had a great time and will never forget it. Daniela said that the best thing about being there was getting Jonathan as a partner. He always tried his best and she learned alot from him. Daniela said that she feels sad and is sure that she is going to cry win or lose because she has been there for so long and is going to miss everything. Jonathan said that he won't cry, but he will miss the place so much. Jonathan is saying that he can never forget the friends that he made and that it is an experience that he will never forget and it will change his life. The four of them are leaving after being there for three weeks. Franke said that he is not nervous, but that he wants to do his best for Erika's sake because she really wants to win. Erika admits that she is really anxious and she doesn't know what will happen, but she wants it to be a good outcome. Jonathan said that they are usually the underdog just like tonight and hopes to win. Daniela said that she thinks it would be so cool for the others to see them if they win because no one thought that she and Jonathan would get this far. After sunset, the two teams make their way up to the Temple of Fate to battle it out for the title of Endurance Champion. The final game at the Temple is different than the elimination game. There is a large game board in the center of the Temple with silver pyramids on it, but hidden beneath one panel is a gold pyramid that the teams must find. Since the Purple Team is behind, they get to go first and place their pyramid pieces in front of the pyramids where they think the gold pyramid is hidden, leaving at least one spot open for the Red Team to place their piece. Whoever guesses correctly will win all the pieces on the board. Purple Team starts out strong by winning the first round and Red Team starts to get nervous. But Red quickly makes a comeback, and pretty soon they have completely turned the game around. Now Purple is in a dire situation, down to only two pieces to Red’s 11. Jonathan and Daniela agree that they want to go for it, so they wager their last two pieces. If they lose, Red Team will become Endurance Champion. Jonathan and Daniela can barely stand it as the pyramids flip over, one by one. But their luck holds out and they win the round! Suddenly the game is back to where it started, with Red Team in the lead seven pieces to six. Jonathan and Daniela go forward with renewed confidence, and begin wagering several pieces at a time. Their luck quickly changes again and after a couple of tough losses they are back down to only two pieces. They boldly wager both pieces. Once again it is a do or die situation. If they lose, Red will win it all. One by one the pyramids flip, until it is down to just two pyramids. Daniela holds her breath as they wait to see if Purple is able to hang on once again. The last two pyramids flip over and Erikaâ€™s jaw drops! Franke looks over at her in disbelief. After weeks of grueling competition, the Red Team has won it all! They will get to take the incredible grand prize trip to Costa Rica! Franke and Erika hug and celebrate their victory. All of the hard work has paid off and the Red Team has been crowned the Endurance: Tehachapi Champions! Production Notes Quotes *'J.D. '"For the Red Team, it's really a history of the number 2. You guys won two missions, you got two Samadhis, and you went to Temple twice. And the two missions that were won, Erika, were really won on your strength, beating out all the guys, and maybe the biggest competition in the end, was the girl sitting on your right hand side." *'Daniela: '"No, it's not true. I wanted Michael, no, not anymore." *'Jonathan: '"In this game, you need to work with your partner, and if you don't get along with your partner, it's just not going to work. And we lost the first mission, last place, it was not good. But then, you know, we start getting along better and start doing better in the missions." *'Jonathan: '"So that's how you spell 'Tehachapi'!" *'J.D: '"It's not how strong you are, you guys have proven that. It's about convicing yourself that you can do anything. And that's what these attributes on all thirteen pieces really show. You need to all thirteen of them to win this game, because you need all thirteen of them in life." *'Franke: '"I'll miss the food, I'll miss the people. I'll miss the swing." *'Erika: '"The lake, the scenery, everything is so beautiful and like, untouched. And, so, I'm definitely going to miss that. And, realizing we're never coming back again, I think it puts a place in my heart that I want to go to more places like this, untouched, and just as beautiful as this." *'Jonathan: '"Win or lose, I've had a great time here. I'll never forget this." *'Daniela: '"I think the best thing that happened here, was getting Jonathan as a partner. I think that Jonathan has a lot of heart going into the game. He always tried his best, I learned a lot from him, and I think he's just a great partner." *'Daniela: '"...once I get there, tears just start falling, 'cause I just feel so amazed how this happened, and I was here for so long. So I'm definitely going to miss everything." *'''Jonathan ''(confessional): "We are moments away from going to the final Temple, and I'm realizing, by the second, you know, that much, how much I'm going to miss this place. There's no way I'm going to forget the friends I've made. You know, Franke, Isaac, Chris, Shea these kids...this is an experience I will never forget and changed my life." *'Erika: '"We practically spent a whole month here." **'Franke: '"Yeah, it's insane, isn't it?" *'Daniela: '"If we win, I'll be so happy. To think back, when all 20 contestants were here and J.D. saying, 'Two of you are Endurance Champions. We just got to find out which ones'. It's just really cool how you win, like, those two people were you." Trivia *First time the Red Team has won Endurance. *Incidentially, J.D, wore a green t-shirt in this episode and the previous episode, representing the fallen Green Team from Circle of Trust. Episode Links * ''Insert episode links here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season Finales